1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear and, in particular, to a shoe with fitness benefits which can be used during high impact activities such as running. The fitness benefits are imparted by a unique running or walking motion which is induced primarily by the shoe's midsole. The midsole has multiple layers and multiple densities. One of the layers of the midsole is a shank that allows the shoe to be lighter and to have a lower-profile which results in the user's foot being positioned closer to the ground; the shank also provides increased heel and midfoot support. As a result of these qualities/characteristics, the shoe can be worn during high impact activities such as running. The motion induced by the shoe mimics the effect of running or walking on a sandy beach or on a giving or uneven surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoes are designed for many purposes—from protection on the job, to performance during athletic activity, to everyday use. Shoes have also been used to promote physical health and activity. Increasingly, shoes have been designed to increase the fitness benefits that users get from everyday uses such as walking. However, there continues to be a need for such shoes that increase the fitness benefits to users yet are comfortable, easy to use, and able to be used for high impact activities such as running.
Walking and running are the easiest and most beneficial forms of exercise. When done properly and with the appropriate footwear, they strengthen the heart, improve cardiovascular health, increase one's stamina and improve posture. Walking and running also help to strengthen and tone one's muscles and maintain joint flexibility.
Prior art shoes have attempted to improve the user's fitness by mimicking walking barefoot. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,432 to Müller. Such shoes can include an abrupt, discrete pivot point provided by a hard inclusion. Consequently, in every step taken during normal walking while wearing such shoes, the user is forced to overcome this abrupt, discrete pivot point. This can result in significant pain and discomfort.
Prior art shoes that have attempted to mimic walking barefoot have been rather large and clunky. They also have not been suitable for running or other high impact activities due to their relatively significant weight, high midsole profile, and low level of heel and midfoot support. In order for a shoe to be optimum for running and other high impact activities, it must have a relatively low profile which allows the foot to be positioned closer to the ground. In addition, the shoe must be light weight and provide sufficient support to the user's foot.
The present invention aims to provide a way of mimicking running or walking on a sandy beach or on a giving or uneven surface, while not inducing any pain or discomfort from doing so. By mimicking running or walking on a sandy beach and/or on an uneven surface, the present invention aims to significantly increase the fitness and health benefits of everyday running or walking by requiring the user to exert additional effort and energy and to use muscles that the user otherwise would not use if wearing ordinary footwear, again all without inducing any pain or discomfort.